


Shepard's Retirement

by DefinitelyNotMe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotMe/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shepard defeats the Reapers, she is called back to Headquarters without any explanation.</p><p>I JUST REALLY WANTED THE ULTIMATE HAPPY ENDING FOR SHEPARD OKAY!? Expect a second chapter with a party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Retirement

Shepard was out of breath. Her recovery had been smooth enough, all things considered, but still even the smallest tasks left her exhausted. This occasion in particular was putting her uniform back on. Had they always had this many buttons? She had completed the job, boots laced and all, and was sitting on the edge of the bed recomposing herself. The knock startled her. “Come in.”

It was a lieutenant. Alliance Navy. New and nervous by the look of it. “The skycar is here. Are you ready, ma’am?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” She picked herself up but needed to take an extra second to stabilize herself for balance. For the most part, she had been on her own during this recovery. Her friends and crew came regularly for visits but the Alliance had left her alone up until a few days ago. She had received a message that her presence was requested at headquarters, and she was to arrive in uniform. She had asked her fellow alliance crew members about it and none of them knew a thing.

Even Kaidan. Kaidan had been so overly supportive over these last few months. His devotion to her had been inspiring. She found it easier to push herself out of bed every morning knowing he was going to be there to catch her if she fell. But today, on the mysterious day the Alliance was requesting her, he was nowhere to be found. None of her crew was. Plenty of them still had duties around Earth, Kaidan included, but he had said it was a light day and he’d be back on time. And yet he wasn’t. None of them were. And none of them were answering her messages either.

The LT lead her out from the house and out to the skycars. Cars. Plural. There was one in front, one in back, and the middle car had the door open ready for her to get in. An entourage just to ship her from point A to point B. It painfully reminded her of when she had turned herself in after destroying the batarian colony. She knew better than to stop walking, and at the moment she couldn’t think of any reason she would be under arrest. Well, none recently anyways…

She stepped into the car and got settled. The LT took a seat beside her. A few moments passed and the cars were off, zooming the skies towards HQ. The silence was only making her anxiety worse. She broke the silence by talking to her fellow passenger. “What’s your name, lieutenant?”

He glanced at her sideways. His vision snapped back forwards. “L..Lieutenant Rusnak, ma’am.” 

She smiled politely. Knowing his name didn’t make things any less awkward. “Did you join the Alliance out of Russia?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

Small talk was not exactly her specialty. But at least she hadn’t placed his accent wrong and made this even worse. She nodded acceptingly and then went in for the kill. “Do you have any idea what you’re picking me up for?”

He actually turned to make eye contact with her this time. “No ma’am. We were just told to pick you up and walk you into HQ.”

She sighed. He couldn’t have been lying. He answered too fast to be lying. No less annoying though. The LT could tell she wasn’t pleased with his answer so he returned to sitting in silence. The rest of the ride stayed that way. When they landed outside of the headquarters building, her anxiety was raising. She didn’t like being kept in the dark, and she liked it even less that she couldn’t get in touch with anyone.

Shepard decided the best way to deal with this, was the same way she dealt with being arrested last time. That was already a little over a year ago. She got out of the car with pride. Every step she took was fire. She walked with such an intense purpose that the soldiers escorting her into the building started to look nervous. Her face stayed straight and serious. If the alliance wanted to try her for destroying the reapers, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. The front most soldiers stepped in front of her to open the double doors leading into the building. As she stepped in, the anxiety faded, and instead surprise and fear kicked in. She could feel the determination leave her face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please rise.”

The room was filled on both sides with alliance members. They all stood from their chairs when she entered, standing at parade rest. Directly in front of her was a small stage. Admiral Hackett stood in the center with his hands behind his back but a satisfied look on his face. Behind him was a rear admiral who had shouted for everyone to rise. And next to him was Shepard's mother. She looked just as pleased as Hackett. Shepard took a few cautious steps forward. 

Every step echoed across the room. Her eyes scanned both sides of the room while she walked towards the podium. At first she didn’t recognize anyone. But the closer she got to the stage, she could make out the faces of her team. Traynor, Cortez, Joker, Chakwas, Jack (who was actually in her uniform), Donnely, Daniels, Adams, Vega (who gave her a wink), and finally Kaidan. He didn’t look worried at all. His military bearing was normally strong but today he was smiling. When he made eye contact with Shepard he gave her a reassuring nod. She let out a short breath of relief. They were all okay, they weren’t answering because they were here, but still…why was she here? She had just about reached the stage now. She stopped, a few feet front and center, and put her hands behind her back. 

Hackett walked down the stairs of the stage to stand in front of her. He gave her a small nod, which she returned. He had something in his hand but Shepard couldn’t quite make out what it was. Hackett then turned and nodded to the Rear Admiral. He took a deep breath and began speaking to the gathered crowd.

“This is to certify that the Alliance Navy official commanding officer has awarded the meritorious service medal to Commander Jane Shepard for meritorious service 11 April 2172 to 2 February 2187. Commander Jane Shepard distinguished herself in the performance of outstanding service to not only humanity, but also life itself. During this period, the professional skill, leadership, and ceaseless efforts of the Commander resulted in the liberation of the Reaper influence and the success of saving the galaxy. The singularly distinctive accomplishments of Commander Jane Shepard reflect great credit upon herself and the Alliance Navy.”

Hackett stepped towards her. She could now see that the object in his hand, was a medal. He fastened it to her collar and took a step backwards, pulling up his right hand for a salute. She saluted him back. This was all out of instinct. They were giving her a medal? Hackett spoke quietly. “Congratulations commander.”

“Thank you sir.” They both dropped their salutes. She was about to relax but Hackett corrected her. “Might want to hold that stance. We’re not quite done yet.” _What?_ The announcer spoke again.

“Please remain standing for the reading of the retirement orders.”

 _Retirement?_ She pulled her feet together, put her hands to her sides, and stood at attention while Hackett did the same. She could hear her heart beating in her throat so loud she was positive the whole room could hear it. Her hands were shaking. Tunnel vision was starting to kick in right before the rear admiral spoke again.

“Attention to orders.” The entire room snapped to attention. “The order stands. Commander Jane Shepard is relieved from Active Duty assignment effective 2 February 2187 by order of the Alliance Navy official commanding officer, Admiral Steven Hackett.”

Hackett smiled before speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear. “You have served our race with distinction and honor, and you can be proud of your contributions to our security and to peace across the galaxy. I wish you continued success and godspeed. On a more personal note…Commander you have done enough for this galaxy. I hope your retirement is boring and uneventful.” A low rumble of laughter emitted from the room. He put a hand forward for Shepard to shake. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you sir.” She reached forward to shake his hand and everyone in the room started clapping. Hackett stepped back and joined in the clapping. Hannah Shepard came down the stairs and shook her daughters hand as well. It was all too surreal. Her mom wiped a few silent tears from her own face before bringing Jane in for a hug. She whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

Once their hug was broken Hackett put his hands up to quiet the room. “Everyone please. There is one more matter to address before I let you all celebrate. Jane Shepard, before you are relieved completely from duty you have 15 days to name your successor to the Normandy. If no decision can be made, the Normandy will be returned to the Alliance and I will name her next Captain.”

“Understood, sir.” Before she could give it any real thought, Hackett talked one last thing.

“Congratulations again Shepard. You’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome. The after party chapter is in work!


End file.
